


Taron Egerton Imagines

by mairyleo



Category: British Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Robin Hood (2018), Rocketman (2019) RPF, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort Sex, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: This is a collection of imagines, written off prompts. Each chapter is a different story and can therefore be read separately from each other.Collection of imagines including fluff and/or smut. Check the chapter name and description for more info.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. I wasn't lying - I loved you *fluff*

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is its own story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you"
> 
> I struggled with this one, but I hope you like what I came up with.
> 
> Night out in a bar with Taron x reader  
> fluffy

We were all out drinking and having the best time. I loved this more than I could admit, I knew Taron and I were only friends, but my heart jumped whenever his eyes met mine.

I gulped when he threw his head back laughing at a joke and I watched him. He was so incredibly beautiful, inside and out.

„The next round is on me“ I smiled as I got up and walked towards the bar, to order four more pints.

I took them back to our table and set them down. They were still laughing and I could feel my hands shaking when I set the beer down in front of Taron. He was tipsy, as was I.

„God“ he drew out the word in his low voice. My belly flipped.

„I love you“ he groaned as he looked at me.

My heart jumped. Had he really just said that?

I smiled and sat down next to our friend Harry and could feel my cheeks reddening. Must have been the alcohol though.

I felt like I needed to drink more to survive this. I didn't even mind I was out drinking with three of my male friends, because we were just that – friends.

Which meant Taron would always be off limits. Plus, he would always see me as a little sister since he was best friends with my brother.

„I should get going“ I mumbled eventually, starting to slur.

„I'll take you“ Taron said.

My heart jumped at the prospect of being alone with him, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. He just wanted to make sure I got home safe.

„You don't have to“ I insisted but I had already gotten up.

I started to sway and Taron had to stabalise me. His hands went to my waist and my skin burned under his touch.

How was he not drunk after everything he had drunk tonight?

„See you tomorrow“ I waved towards our two other friends as Taron still had his arm around me.

I couldn't think straight.

Why was he doing that?

I couldn't remember a time when he had touched me like that. Or maybe I was just overreacting.

“You don't have to take me home” I laughed it off as we reacted the cold autumn air outside.

It was as if the fresh air helped me to think straight again.

But then I looked at Taron, and I knew it wasn't about air. If anything, I felt like I could only ever breathe when he was around.

“I want to” he insisted.

I gulped.

Had something changed between us and I hadn't realised?

“Tonight was fun” I giggled, trying to change the topic of whatever this was.

“It was” Taron said quietly.

I glanced over to him, frowning.

We were way too close for my taste. Or just close enough.

“What's wrong?” I asked him.

He stopped walking and I stopped with him, since he still had his arm around my waist. Something in his expression changed and I shivered.

“Are you and Harry a thing?” he asked quietly.

I had to laugh because it was just so ridiculous. He was a friend, and only ever that.

“No, of course not” I laughed “You know that”

Why had he asked?

He didn't speak. He just looked at me for what felt like forever. And I could just stay here with him forever.

“Taron?” I asked when he still didn't speak.

He gulped and his lips parted before he spoke _„I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you“_

My belly fluttered and I closed my eyes as if all of this was just a dream I needed to wake out of.

I laughed “You can't mean that. I just brought you a beer”

Taron didn't return my smile. He seemed dead-serious.

“I have felt this way for a while now”

I felt my ovaries exploding at his words. He had no clue what he did to me, his voice, his eyes, his everything.

“You're drunk'” I shook my head.

He tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me closer to him “I'm not that drunk”

I felt like I only needed to wake up from whatever this was.

“Still” I sighed. My facade was crumbling “You can't mean this”

“I do mean this” the intensity in his eyes only deepened with every second we stared at each other.

I looked down, because I didn't know what else to do.

“I know this was stupid to say and you don't feel the same -” Taron said quietly.

My eyes shot to his again “Taron”

He groaned “Don't say my name like that. You have no clue what it does to me”

My eyes widened slightly “What does it do to you?”

He took a step closer so we were standing flush against each other and my breath hitched.

“It makes me want to kiss you”

All my self control and self doubt flew out of the window. If there was an actual chance he felt the same way, I didn't want to screw this up.

“I would like that” I smiled.

He seemed surprised to hear me say that. He hesitated for a second, but then I trailed my fingers over his jawline.

He closed his eyes ever so slowly, before he opened them again and something in them reflected... love? Yet he seemed unsure, scared even.

“Taron” I sighed his name again, on reflex.

His lips met mine so fast it took me a second to realise what was happening. And when I did, it was perfect. We kissed tenderly, as if we were only getting to know each other. One of his hands was on my neck while the other was on my waist. I tried to step closer, but we couldn't stand any closer than we already were.

I sighed into his mouth, reality starting to sink in that we were actually kissing, and that his lips were so much softer and needier that I could have imagined.

His hand ran through my hair and my hands dropped to his waist, finally getting to touch him in a way I had craved so much. Feel his chest and hips against mine, his lips on mine. I never wanted to let him go.

I felt him pull away slowly and I was afraid he hadn't liked it. But he only merely pulled away, our lips almost touching mine as he spoke

“Fuck, I would have done this years ago if I had known”

I smiled against his lips “At least we know now. Because I feel the same way about you”

He smiled too and our teeth clashed together before we deepened the kiss.

“I'm never letting you go” he whispered into my neck as he kissed my skin there.

I moaned and then his lips met mine again. This was a night I would remember forever.


	2. Can you come and get me *fluff*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you come and get me please?"
> 
> I have something special planned for Taron and me today. But then everything changes.  
> Fluff

I had something special planned for today. I sneaked out of our bed earlier in the morning, and luckily Taron didn't wake up. I glanced over to him as I lay the duvet over him again. I would never get over the fact that this handsome and humble man chose me of all women he could have.

I took my car to the nearest bakery to get breakfast. Then I drove over to our favourite viewing spot which overlooked all of Aber and set out a picnic blanket and the groceries there. I walked back to the car when I tripped and almost fell.

I scrunched my eyes closed as pain raced through my body. I opened them to have a look at what had happened. I was clumsy, yes. But that had never happened to me before.

I tried to touch my ankle but it hurt like hell. I winced as I sat down.

Shit, how would I get back to our place now?

I got my phone and dialled Taron. It went to voice mail. I wasn't even surprised, he slept like a dead person. When he got the time to sleep, that was. I didn't know how he could handle all the jetlags.

I tried again a few minutes later and was so relieved when I heard him sigh into his phone.

“Hello?”

Oh I loved his sleepy voice.

“Babe? It's me”

“Babe, where are you?” he sounded surprised that I wasn't in bed next to him.

And everything seemed like an awful idea now.

“I'm -” I sighed “I'm at our favourite viewing spot. Can you come and get me, please? I hurt my ankle and can't walk”

“Oh babe” he sounded so much more awake already. And worried “I'm on my way”

I sighed “Love you”

“Love you” he repeated “See you in a bit”

I tried to get up and walked at least a bit of the way, but I just couldn't.

I sat there and waited, thank God it was summer. Then I saw him and he practically ran towards me. I wasn't surprised he was worried, but he had nothing to worry about.

I had to smile when he had reached me “Sorry, I'm so stupid”

“You're not stupid” he sat down next to me “What happened?”

I gestured towards my ankle “I tripped and must have twisted my ankle somehow”

“Oh babe” he wrapped his arm around me “What are you even doing here?”

I threw both my hands to my face “It was supposed to be a surprise”

Taron laughed “It's definitely a surprise”

“Yeah, but not the one I planned” I rolled my eyes at my own clumsiness.

“I set up breakfast for us” I gestured towards behind us, up the hill a bit “A picnic”

He smiled “Really?”

He was just as romantic as I was. But I wasn't sure he got the meaning why I did it.

“Yeah” I looked down “I guess we will have to postpone it”

I giggled when Taron picked me up gentleman style.

“Taron” I smiled.

“I'll grab breakfast, then we get your ankle checked and have breakfast in bed later”

I loved him so much.

“We don't have to go to the hospital, I'm sure it'll be fine”

Of course, he insisted.

Luckily it wasn't that bad, they just told me to rest and cool my ankle. Thank God.

Taron even carried me from his car back to our bed, even though I insisted I could walk a bit. He sprawled out the food on our duvet and I cringed.

“You know, I was the one who wanted to do this”

“You rest, I'll do it” he shot me a wink.

Once he got everything together he fell down on the bed next to me.

“So, what's this about, babe?” he asked as he ran his hand through my hair.

I smiled “Do you know which day it is today?”

He frowned and I watched how his forehead wrinkled and he pulled his eyebrows in waves.

“No” he answered.

And I didn't blame him. He never missed a birthday or anniversary, but he couldn't have known about this one. At least not why I did what I did.

“It's father's day” I smiled.

Taron grinned, but still didn't quite getting the meaning.

“And -” I continued “I thought we could start celebrating because you're a dad soon”

I put my hand to my belly. We had found out a few weeks ago.

Taron's smile widened when he put his hand on my belly too, and my heart skipped a beat.

“You have no idea how much I love you” he grinned.

“I think I do” I smiled back at him.

His lips met mine, softly and tendering, worshipping me and I sighed. These were most definitely my favourite moments.

“So what now?” I smiled when I pulled away.

“Food or -?”

We stared at each other for a second, until we decided that food could wait.

He rolled me to my back and I winced slightly when his foot touched my ankle. He pulled away immediately.

“Maybe we should wait -”

“No” I sighed “Come here”

I pulled him down to me again and he didn't need any persuasion. Our kisses were growing deeper and more urgently and I forgot all about the ankle.

Today might not have turned out like I had planned, but spending today in bed didn't sound bad all.


	3. Shh, it's okay now, I'm here *fluff*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shh, it's okay now, I'm here.
> 
> Taron and I are facing issues with paps.  
> Comforting/fluff

“Good morning” he mumbled.

I smiled as I slowly opened my eyes “Good morning”

I loved moments like this.

Taron kissed me and we stayed in bed for a while. We had to enjoy days like this, where we were both off work, because those were rare.

“What do you want to do today?” he asked me.

I grimaced “We have to go grocery shopping. Our fridge is almost empty”

“Alright” Taron said “Let's do that”

His phone rang as we got ready and I wasn't surprised. He was looking for new roles, where he wanted to go with his career and I hoped he would find a project he was passionate about soon.

“Babe, I'll have to go through some scripts” he grimaced “Should we go shopping later?”

“Don't worry” I smiled “I'll go, and you read through these scripts”

The corners of his lips twitched “You're the best”

I grinned and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips “See you in a bit”

I decided to walk there to give Taron some more time to work through the scripts. I wondered what they were about. Surely, he would tell me later.

I rummaged through my bag to find my shopping list once I had reached Co-Op, only to find out I had forgotten it at home. I felt like it happened to me more often than the other way around.

I tried to remember everything we needed and scanned and paid the items at self-checkout. I just wanted to walk outside when I saw lots of flashes outside.

Oh shit.

I walked back inside and as far away from the windows as possible. I let out a breath. It happened to Taron more often than me, and I was usually calmer when Taron was with me, even though we both hated paps.

I had a look at the windows every now and then but they waited for me to get outside. Other customers inside the shop started to stare and I knew I only had a matter of minutes.

I dialled Taron.

“Babe, are you all right?”

“No” I sighed “There's paps everywhere and I didn't take the car”

It wasn't like I could run away from them or something. Who knew really.

“I'll come and get you” he said quietly “Which shop are you at?”

“Co-Op” I answered, my voice trembling.

“I'm on my way” he said

“Thanks” I sighed as I hung up.

I waited for Taron and our car pulled up in a matter of minutes. The paps went crazy when they saw it was Taron and I ran to the car and shut the door behind me as quickly as possible. I could barely see anything with all the flashes and I could hear them yelling questions and our names.

I was still shaking, even as Taron pulled away and the paps were out of sight.

“Hey” he whispered “We're almost home”

I just nodded and bit my lip.

I didn't know how Taron could be so calm. Even though I knew he was mad whenever he or we ran into them.

We reached our home and he unlocked the front door. I let out a breath once we were inside and only then my eyes filled with tears.

“Shhh” he whispered and pulled me into a hug “It's okay now, I'm here”

I sobbed into his shoulder, not understanding my own feelings. I just felt overrun with emotions, helpless and hurt.

“It's just so -” I sniffled.

“I know” he whispered.

I pulled away eventually and blew my nose. Taron looked at me worriedly.

“I'm sorry this happened to you” he whispered.

I nodded. I knew it came with his job, but how would we ever get rid of that? Probably never. Not as long as he was famous.

And I didn't even blame Taron for it.

I blamed the people who bought and liked these pictures, taken of people like us, wanting to spend a great day together, away from media.

I sat down on the couch and started to calm down. Taron brought me a cup of tea and sat down next to me

“We can't continue like this” he said quietly.

It felt like we could go out less and less without being recognised.

I looked over to him “There is nothing you can do about it”

He looked at me for a moment, deep in thought “I'll think of something”

I smiled lightly. I know he was worried about my safety but I wasn't sure there was something he could do.

“We should go to Aber for a few days” he continued “What do you say?”

My smile widened slowly “You mean a few days away, getting to breathe again, just the two of us?”

Taron smiled back at me “If you put it like that...”

I laughed “I would love to”

He pulled me into a hug and I loved the feeling of his strong arms around me. I sank against him and we sat there for what felt like forever.


	4. Please just kiss me already *smut*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please just kiss me already", with Taron, smutty too please.
> 
> You asked for smut, and you got it!

We spent a whole day celebrating my aunts 60th birthday. I was so over all of this. The hours dragged on like years, and I didn't know how I would survive all of this if Taron wasn't by my side.

I got to talk to him, he had his arm around the back of my chair or my waist and I felt at ease. Every now and then my jaw clenched though, at what my awkward family did and said. They all pretended to be perfect, even though nobody really was. I was sick of pretending. They didn't give a shit about me, and vice versa. I didn't know why I had to spend time with them, I wouldn't want to talk to them if they weren't my family.

“Want to get out of here?” I whispered over to Taron.

He was focused on the conversation while I tried to ignore what everyone talked about. Taron was too nice to do the same.

One corner of his lips twitched “We can leave if you want to”

I loved him even more for letting me decide. And he knew I acted differently around his family, because they were deeply caring, humble, loving. Something I could never expect from my own family.

“Yeah” I said quietly “I want to leave”

I felt like I was wasting my time here. And Taron and I definitely had more interesting things to do.

We excused ourselves and promised my mom and dad to come by for lunch some time soon. They were the only ones that really cared about me. That would never change.

I felt like I was aggravated as hell, even after we had left the party on our way home.

“How about we spend the rest of today in bed?” Taron asked calmly while focusing on the road.

I smiled over to him. He knew what cheered me up.

“I would love to”

He chuckled.

We reached our flat and I got out of my coat. Taron wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and my back sank against his front. His hands moved up and down my belly as he kissed my neck, and I completely forgot about everything that had happened earlier.

“Don't let them get to you” he whispered as his tongue trailed down my neck.

My breath hitched.

“The right people love you” he continued “Your parents, my family -” he tightened the grip on my waist and I expected him to turn me around but he didn't.

“Me” he whispered into my ear as he bit my earlobe ever so gently.

I moaned and turned around, staring into his loving gaze “You know I love you too”

He smiled lightly, but didn't step in closer to kiss me.

“Please just kiss me already” I sighed.

I craved his lips on mine, his body against mine. Feeling like one.

He grinned devilishly before he trailed his tongue down my neck into my cleavage, as if he wanted to draw this out.

I exhaled shakily and it was his undoing. He smashed his lips to mine and I moaned into his mouth. I had waited for this all day.

His lips were soft at first, but not for long. He shifted the kiss to hard. Rough. A little desperate. A lot needy. As if we had never done this before.

I knew it would turn even sloppier when we continued.

He kissed me that way, his hand running up my neck and I kissed him back with just the same passion. That earned me a groan from him and I sighed.

Never would I have thought I could have that kind of a connection to a man before I met him.

But once I had met him, everything changed.

He pushed me against the wall and I gasped. We were standing as close together as we could be. Our bodies pressed oh so familiarly against one another and a thought raced through my mind.

I wrapped both my legs around his hip, practically jumping him. I wanted this, I needed this. Taron's groan was deeper than the last and it almost sent me over the edge.

He broke our kiss and stared at me.

“Do you want to do this here?” he asked, his voice so rough and so low.

I bit my lip and nodded “Yeah”

“Who are you?” he grinned.

He knew me all too well.

I shrugged playfully while Taron's hands went around my hips to stabilise me “You know me”

“Oh, I do” he groaned.

His fingers moved under my skirt and I moaned when he reached my panties. They dipped under the fabric as he pressed me harder into the wall, caging me in. I was trembling, because I knew what I was in for.

“So wet” he groaned, grinding his body against me.

I whimpered as he ran his fingers across me. I could barely wait, I was so impatient.

“Taron, please” my head fell against the wall.

He withdrew his fingers and I opened my eyes to find his eyes as dark as I loved them.

He set me down just to push down his jeans and boxer briefs.

I sighed.

“This what you want?” he bit out.

I nodded heavily “Yeah”

I reached for him and ran my hand up and down his length and watched him as his eyes fluttered closed.

I loved the power I had over him in moments like this, but I loved him so much more.

Then he opened his eyes again and I drowned in his gaze as he picked me up and pushed me into the wall again.

Hell, we were still in our entryway, but I couldn't care less.

I could hear him rip my panties, but the only thing I felt was the way he positioned himself, rubbing himself against me.

I moaned his name, needing him inside of me and he did just that. He pushed in and I felt stretched in the best ways. He was so deep and I felt finally home.

“You're naughty” he bit out.

The way the words trailed off his tongue made my skin burn even more.

I gasped and he tightened the grip around my waist. The muscles in his shoulders and arms flexed and that alone almost sent me over the edge.

I nodded “The thought of this was the only thing keeping me sane all day”

Taron smashed his lips to mine for a deep kiss before he pulled away “Tell me next time”

I moaned “Why?”

I stared into his eyes as he started to lose control, moving inside me, stroking in and out.

He groaned “Because I would have fucked you right there. Or in the car”

I closed my eyes on exhale what the thought alone did to my body.

“There are so many things I want you to do to me” I panted.

His breath was on my neck before his lips slid against mine. I opened my mouth for him and our kisses were pure fire. We were both so needy, as if we had waited weeks for this. In fact, we had done exactly that this morning. But it felt like ages ago.

As he thrust inside me again, he whispered against my face “I love you”

And I knew he did, even if this was pure fucking.

I brought my mouth to his ear, kissing his jaw on my way there “I love you”

He groaned and lifted me. I knew we were too caught up for this to last long.

I didn't even feel how hard the wall was behind me, the only thing I heard and saw was Taron.

I started to clench around him and I knew he was there with me.

“Taron” I moaned, barely able to keep my eyes open.

But I loved to watch him lose control.

I parted my lips, not able to catch my breath as I started to come around him. I shattered, like I did every time and finally relaxed.

His hands dug into my hips and he slammed into me again, filling me deeply as he started to tremble. I watched him as his lips twisted and his jaw clenched. He ground inside of me as he came, my name on his lips as he did. Then, he relaxed.

I let my legs fall and my feet touched the floor. I could barely stand, my bones felt like jelly. Taron held me upright and I smiled at him.

“You're naughty” he repeated, his voice still low.

“You love it” I grinned.

“Hell yes, I do” he ran his hand over my cheek.

We stayed connected and he kissed me again, so soft and so tender. A kiss that said we would continue this for the rest of tonight.

He picked me up and carried me to our bed, where we did exactly that.


	5. When I'm with you, nothing else matters *fluff*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “When I’m with you, nothing else matters.” + “Thanks for marrying me.”
> 
> Fluffy wedding day

I stared at myself in the mirror and sighed. I couldn’t believe this day had come. And I was so nervous, but not about Taron. I had never been so sure of anything or anyone, but I was of him. I was nervous, hoping everything would be as perfect as I always imagined it to be.

“You’re so beautiful” my mom smiled behind me.

I turned around and faced her, getting so emotional “Thanks mom”

She pulled me into a hug and I already started crying.

I couldn’t wait to walk outside and marry the man of my dreams.

My dad walked me down the aisle and as soon as my eyes landed on Taron, he was all I saw. He was wearing a suit, so beautiful and stylish. But his face was what mattered the most. He smiled at me, so happy to see me, as if we hadn’t seen each other for ages. It had felt like that, even if it had been just one night we had spent apart. But one night seemed like too long to be away from him.

I reached him and beamed at him, my vision blurry. I saw that he had tears in his eyes too.

The ceremony started and I could barely focus on anything. I was here for Taron, and Taron only. And he was here for me. We held hands and his touch was all I felt. His shallow breathing was all I heard.

It was time for our vows and I was so excited.

Taron took a deep breath and I knew he was nervous and emotional about all this.

“I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you in my life. You entered my life like a ray of sunshine I didn’t know I needed –“

He looked at me so intently and I started crying because I was so happy.

“You are my sun when it’s cloudy, the sprinkles on my ice cream, the pineapple on my pizza –“

I had to laugh and Taron smiled.

“You make me laugh when I feel like crying. And I cry because I’m so happy with you. And I know nothing will never come between us -”

“- except for something little” he whispered, only for me to hear.

He shot me a wink and I knew what he meant. We had a secret nobody else knew about yet. But they would find out as soon as I didn’t start drinking champagne like everyone else.

“ _When I’m with you, nothing else matters_ ” he said “And nothing will be as important to me as you are. I promise I will always put my family above everything else”

I smiled at him and we were both crying. Those were the best moments and I knew I would remember this forever.

It was my turn and I gulped. I was nervous I would mess this up.

“Taron -” I started “I can’t put into words how much I love you. You make my life so much better on a daily basis, cheering me up even when you’re not there”

Which was rare, luckily.

“You’re such a kind, sweet and humble man and I never thought I would meet somebody like you but I guess I have been lucky”

Everyone laughed.

“And I promise I’ll always be the pineapple to your pizza” I smiled.

He chuckled, his green eyes beaming.

It was indeed the best day of my life. I felt like I couldn’t be happier than I was, married to the love of my life and carrying our baby. Everyone was so excited for us when we announced the happy news. It would still take some time for me starting to show and I already couldn’t wait to hold our child in my arms.

The day came to and end and my favourite part was still to come – sharing the rest of the night with Taron, and him only.

I felt like we had only know fallen in love with each other, maybe all over again. We could barely keep our hands off each other on our way to the hotel room we had booked for tonight.

“ _Thanks for marrying me_ ” I whispered when we broke away.

“You’re kidding right?” Taron smiled. “Every second with you feels like heaven”

I smiled.

We walked down the hall towards our room, our hands intertwined and my belly flipped thinking about what was next.

I giggled when Taron picked me up and carried me over the doorstep and I didn’t even want him to set me down.

He did set me down, but held me tightly to him, as if he never wanted to let me go.

“Today was memorable” he said quietly “But I know the best is yet to come”

And I knew he wasn’t referring to tonight. He was referring to us having a baby, having a family together, supporting each other, and loving each other until we would both be old.


	6. I have never loved you as much *smut*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Include "I have never loved you as much as I love you now"  
> and "If I kiss you now, I won't be able to stop"
> 
> Smut!
> 
> Enjoy!

Maybe I shouldn't have come. At this point, I thought it was a bad idea. I looked around. Everyone was in costumes and I didn't know anyone here. I fiddled with my fingers, trying to calm down. Almost everyone spoke in a foreign language I didn't know, every now and then I walked past someone who spoke English. I walked over to one of the glass doors, leading on to a patio, overlooking the seaside. It really was beautiful here.

I had my eyes on the entrance and saw people continuously joining the party. I had never been to a costume party before but I loved my outfit. I let my hands roam over my white dress, memories flooding my brain. I let out a sigh and adjusted my white lace eye mask.

A waiter walked past me and I took a glass of chamapgne off his tray. I took a sip and looked around.

My breath hitched when I saw a man walk inside. Even from the distance, I could tell he was handsome. He wore a black eye mask and it had my eyes focused on his jawline. Hell, who had a jawline that sharp? He could probably slice bread with it. I lightly shook my head, smiling.

His eyes met mine and my belly fluttered. Such unique green and brown eyes. He came closer and I couldn't contain my smile.

“Good evening” he spoke when he reached me.

I smiled at him and raised my glass of chamagne to him.

“Hi there” Urgh, I had such a way with words.

“What are you doing here all on your own?” he whispered, stepping closer.

I cleared my throat and raised my eyebrows behind my mask “Who says I'm alone?”

Something in his eyes changed “Aren't you?”

I let out a breath “I am. I know nobody here”

“Why don't we keep each other company?” the beautiful stranger asked.

The waiter walked past us again and he took a glass of chamagne too.

I watched him and took in his suit. It was a patterned suit, dark patterns you didn't notice at first glance. It was perfect, cut to every curve of his body.

“So what are you dressed as?” I asked him.

I had seen so many horrible outfits tonight. Some people were seriously masquerading as “Instagram” or “The dark web”. Apparently a devil costume or something wasn't original enough anymore.

He chuckled “I guess I'm just me in a pretty suit”

I smiled. I liked that answer, and that he didn't feel the need to put an awkward costume on.

“What about you?”

He took a sip from his champagne glass and I watched him gulp.

Never had I ever been that attracted to a man.

I shrugged, not able to contain my smile “I'm just me in a fancy dress”

Something in his eyes twinkled and he smiled “The most beautiful dress”

His voice was barely above a whisper and I shuddered.

“What brings you here?” I asked “On a holiday in Italy all on your own?”

I loved it here. The food, the people, the scenery. I never wanted to leave.

The beautiful man shrugged and smirked “Who says I'm on my own?”

I had to laugh. He repeated my question from earlier.

“Aren't you?” my lips twitched.

He smiled and I couldn't drag my eyes away from his full red lips. Then he cleared his throat and I was shaken out of my daydreams.

“I'm glad I found you” he answered.

My belly fluttered.

“Care to dance?” he asked, holding out his hand.

I frowned “But – but nobody else is dancing?”

“Is that stopping you, beautiful girl in a fancy white dress?” he challenged me.

I grinned. I wouldn't back down. And hell, I wanted to dance with him.

I lay my hand in his and the second I did he pulled me closer to him. My breath hitched, our bodies merely touching. I was starting to blush.

We swayed to the music until they put an upbeat song on and we started dancing. We laughed and smiled and I had such a great time. No names, no phone numbers, just one night of fun. I was sure his name was as beautiful as he was. He was a gentleman, he was kind, fun, cute and hell of a lot sexy.

We eventually left the party and it was just the two of us. He had laid his suit jacket over my shoulders because it was a bit chilly and I breathed in his scent.

“Thank you for tonight” I said when we took a stroll along the beach.

This was the best holiday ever.

I glanced over at him and all I wanted to do was rip the mask off his face so I could see all of him. What I did see, was pure perfection.

“Thank you for making it memorable” he smiled at me as if he really had the best time.

I knew I did.

I felt his hand intertwine with mine and I couldn't hold back my smile. Hell, I would always smile as long as he was around.

“This is me” he whispered and we stopped in the sand.

I had taken off my heels earlier and had them in my other hand. I loved strolling through the sand barefoot, and the man beside me had done just the same.

I didn't want to leave his side, not ever. But I didn't know what to say, or what to do. I knew what I wanted to do though. Kiss him until the sun came up.

Instead of speaking, he pulled me closer to him, his hands on my waist. I smiled at him, so happy of how he could make me feel with his words and with his touch.

“Will I see you again?” he asked, amusement in his voice.

I grinned “I would like that very much”

“Would you now?” he smiled.

I nodded and bit my lip. What else did he expect me to say?

He leant in closer oh so slowly and I sighed. I knew what this was leading up to. He was about to kiss me and my heart leaped. I had waited all night for this.

I watched his eyes gaze into mine and closed my eyes just as I expected him to kiss me. But he pulled back.

I opened my eyes in confusion and he seemed to be as caught up in the moment as I was.

I let out a breath. Why did he not kiss me?

He exhaled and I was drowning in his beautiful eyes. The black mask around them had them blazing even more.

“ _If I kiss you now, I won't be able to stop”_ his voice was barely above a whisper _._

My skin tingled and I said the only thing I could think of “I don't want you to stop”

He smiled lightly, his hands running through my hair, brushing it out of my face. Then he pulled me to him until our bodies were flush against each other's and all of my body felt on fire. His lips were mere inches from mine and he looked into my eyes just before his lips touched mine.

I sighed and I felt like the sand around my feet was swallowing me. Or maybe it was the alcohol. His lips were soft, but he wasted no time to deepen the kiss. I moaned into his mouth and his tongue thrust in. I kissed him back with everything I had, breathed him in, and ran my hands over that beautiful body of his.

I could feel his muscles tensing under my touch and all I wanted was for him to pick me up and carry me inside.

We pulled away eventually, both breathing hard. His eyes moved between mine and he smashed his lips to mine again. I sank against him and he tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me even closer to him.

And suddenly, we were moving.

He set me down in the living room area and I looked around. A huge sofa and two lounge chairs, a fireplace, flowers.

I smiled and glanced at him. He watched me and brushed a loose strand of hair from my face. I reached for the back of my head to loosened my french braid and shook my hair a bit, which was now falling in soft waves.

He groaned as he ran his thumb over his bottom lip. I followed his movements as he stroked my hair away from my neck and I was trembling. His mouth met my soft flesh before trailing kisses to my earlobe, nibbling on it and I shuddered under his touch.

His hands moved lower, down my sides, over my belly, along the front of my dress. The hem of the dress was too long for him to dip his hand under the fabric just like that and he groaned when he realised.

“You're trying to kill me, aren't you?” he groaned.

I sighed in response. If anything, he was killing me with his eyes, with his voice, with his body.

He pulled me closer, pressing all of his body into me and I moaned.

“Taron, please”

The words were spoken too quickly and I couldn't take them back. He took a step back and glanced at me. I couldn't meet his eyes.

“You broke the rules” his voice was hard.

I glanced at his eyes and was relieved they were full of amusement.

“You know I can't resist you” I batted my eyelashes at him.

It had already felt like ages keeping up this roleplay.

He chuckled and smashed his lips to mine, for a hard and deep kiss. I moaned, pulling him to me, just before he let me go.

“What am I supposed to say?” he groaned “Seeing you like this -”

His eyes lingered on my body, up and down.

I knew what he could do to my body and memories alone had me trembling already.

“You like this?” I grinned at him and gripped a bit of fabric of my dress.

“You know I love it” he whispered and put his hand over mine.

I glanced at our hands and saw his wedding ring on his finger. That was the sexiest thing ever. To know that I was his, and he was mine.

“So what am I supposed to do with you?” he whispered “Now that you broke the rules?”

I met his eyes, so much love reflecting in both of our eyes “Fuck me?”

He groaned and went to his knees in front of me. My eyes fluttered closed and I had to remind myself to keep them open to watch him.

He glanced up at me before he moved the fabric to the side, almost ripping it.

“Be careful” I called.

Taron chuckled “Don't worry. I won't rip your wedding dress”

I smiled but my smile faded when his fingers moved up my thighs, teasing me, until he finally met my panties. I heard him groan.

“Taron” I breathed out, my knees shaking “Not here”

I couldn't just stand here while he did wicked things to me.

“Where?” he breathed out when he appeared from under the dress again.

“I have an idea” I grinned.

We were sitting in our own private whirlpool. I had never had such a huge bath to myself. And Taron seemed quite happy too. The only thing we still had on were our masks.

“Masks on or off?” he asked, having the same thought I had.

I shook my head “On. Leave them on”

He pulled me to him for a deep kiss and I moaned, our bodies flush against each other.

“I don't want to ever leave” he whispered between kisses.

My thoughts exactly from earlier.

“This is the best honeymoon ever” I smiled against his lips.

But I didn't care where I was, as long as he was with me.

His hands trailed over my naked body he knew all too well and I gasped when he dipped a finger inside of me.

My head fell back, the ends of my hair touching the hot water. He continued his movements and I knew it wouldn't take long for me.

“Taron” I moaned “Please”

“Did you love our roleplay?” he groaned.

I nodded heavily “I did love it”

Pretending to just having met him even though we were already married? I was more turned on that I should. Or maybe that was okay. And Taron was one hell of an actor, but I knew he didn't act. Not now, not with me.

“Why?” his voice was breathless.

I was on the edge but I knew he would stop if I didn't answer.

“The thrill” I moaned “Seeing you in the suit you married me in. Your beautiful eyes behind that black mask”

I opened my eyes to look at exactly that. But his eyes weren't green anymore. They had darkened.

I fell over the edge and Taron continued his movements until I was utterly spent. At least for now.

I smashed my mouth to his, needing him to kiss me deeply and he did exactly that. Our tongues tangled with each other so familiarly. We still had the same passion we had right at the beginning and I knew we would never lose that.

“I can't believe I met you” Taron breathed out when we broke apart

We still held on to each other as if our lives depended on it, his hands on my hip, my hands on his waist.

“That you fell in love with me. And that I get to keep you” he reached for my left hand and smiled at my wedding ring.

I watched him, my husband, so utterly in love with me.

“I want to make you happy” he whispered.

I smiled at him. I knew he didn't have to say the words. Because he made me so happy, day in, day out.

“I have no words what this means to me” I whispered.

We were best friends and lovers. Laughed over the same jokes, loved the same food, were riding on the same wave that was life.

I couldn't believe he chose to spend the rest of his life with me.

We went back to kissing because we had all the time in the world. My hands slowly trailed down his front, over his chest hair and his navel. His six pack was gone, at least right now, because he loved food as much as I did. And I loved this version of him. I didn't need some kind of model in my bed, I just needed someone to love me for being me.

And he did exactly that. My boy next door.

His breath hitched when I touched him.

“Babe” his voice was a plea.

I started to slowly move my hand up and down his length and his eyes fluttered closed. I watched him give up control and I felt like I couldn't be more turned on than I was right now. His eyes opened again as if he didn't want to miss watching me and his gaze alone almost had me falling over the edge yet again.

But I focused on him and his pleasure. His lips parted and he took in a deep breath. I knew he was almost there. And knowing that I had that kind of power over him did unspeakable things to me.

He didn't close his eyes when he came and I watched him unravel, almost coming with him. This side of him, only ever I got to see, when he gave up full control.

I couldn't drag my eyes away from his, but I did move my hand to his hip to pull him closer to me. His hand went to my jawline, caressing my face and pulling me to him. His kiss was pure fire. The kisses before had been passionate, yes, but this was a whole different level.

“Taron” I moaned in between kisses and he turned me around so the tub was against my back.

We would probably leave the bathroom soaking wet but we couldn't care less. Actually, I wanted to get a bigger bathtub when we got home.

He pulled away slowly, not moving his hands from my face and my waist.

I could stare at him caught up in this moment forever. As if today was the first time we did this.

“Spread your legs” his voice was hoarse.

I obliged happily, barely able to wait until he thrust inside of me.

He positioned himself and our eyes locked just as he pushed inside. Neither of us was able to look away and he groaned when he stretched me. Once he was all the way inside I sighed. This was so incredible, I could barely wait to do this again. Because every night of our honeymoon was a long night. We were in some kind of go swimming, eating, have sex rhythm. Although we had more sex than anything else and I never wanted this to change.

He slowly started to move and we both groaned.

We were in our own bubble of so much love, combined with lust. I ran my arms around his neck, to his shoulders and Taron pulled me even closer.

I didn't know how he could keep me in place and build up a pace but he could. I stared at him and he had such a difficult time keeping it together. His jaw, his lips, his eyes. I missed his eyebrows.

“Take off the mask” I moaned.

He reached for it and ripped it off, throwing it away to somwhere in the bathroom and I had to giggle.

But instead of doing the same to me, he carefully loosened the knot on the back of my head before he lowered my mask.

“I missed you like this” he groaned, stilling deep inside of me.

“I missed your eyebrows” I smiled, reaching up and running my fingers over them and over his scar.

“That the only thing you missed?” he groaned as he reteated before pushing back in, harder this time.

My breath hitched “I missed all of you. I missed not kissing you, not touching you -”

My hands dipped down his belly and around his waist to his ass.

He groaned in response and his eyes closed.

“Not doing _this_ the second I saw you”

He thrust in deep again and I moaned.

“Babe, fuck, I'm -” his voice was breaking.

He opened his eyes and I fell. He thrust in deep again, more and more and desire started to race through me. I started to shake around him and he groaned.

“I love you” I moaned and I felt his lips on mine the second I let it all go.

I parted my lips but he didn't break the kiss. I moaned into his mouth and my legs shook around his own as we both came together. His hands dug into my hips and I held on to his shoulders and revelled in that delicious, familiar feeling that seemed to last forever but still wasn't long enough.

I opened my eyes lazily to find him staring at me, his eyes hazed. I reached up and caressed his jawline and he smiled at me.

“I love masquerade parties” I giggled.

He gave me a soft, sweet kiss “And I love you”

 _"I have never loved you as much as I do right now”_ He trailed kisses all over me while drawing out each word, so full of meaning and my breath hitched.

It was about time we got out of that whirlpool so we could continue this elsewhere.


	7. It's about time *smut*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I needed to get off my chest today. I hope this doesn't suck. Let me know what you think!

I let out a breath when I left work. I tried to focus on the wind lightly stroking my hair more than the tears forming in my eyes. I should have quit this job ages ago. But something still had held me back. Until today.

I rummaged through my handbag to get to my car keys and unlocked my car.

I got inside and the music blasting through the loudspeakers started to relax me. And take my mind off what had happened today.

Traffic was awful but I didn’t have expected anything less. But somehow, I arrived at home in no time. My mind had been too clouded to even be mad at all the traffic around me.

I parked my car, got my handbag and unlocked the front door.

Our cat welcomed me at the door and I leaned down to stroke him. He meowed back at me, nothing unusual at all. He was either hungry or wanted to be cuddled.

I got out of my sandals and walked into his kitchen to check his bowl.

“Hungry are you?” I smiled at him.

He meowed back at me and rubbed his face against my calves.

I chuckled and got the bowl to fill it up with fresh food.

He dug in right away.

I was surprised my boyfriend wasn’t here yet, because he had left pretty early this morning. But he was probably running late at work.

As if on cue I heard the front door unlock.

“Hi babe, I’m home” he called.

I smiled as I walked towards the hallway, excited to see him again. I had last seen him this morning while I was still half asleep, it felt like centuries ago now.

“Hi” my smile widened when I lay my eyes on him “How was your day?”

He got out of his trainers and pulled me into a hug “Good. How was your day?”

I sighed against him and felt like I couldn’t breathe. His hug was perfect, and I didn’t want him to let me go. But there were tears forming in my eyes.

“Hey” he cupped my cheek “What happened?”

I stared into his beautiful green eyes. He was the only person I let my guard down with. I could tell him everything, and he understood. I never thought I could find that in a person.

I sniffled and rolled my eyes “The usual, I guess”

“I’m sorry, babe” he whispered, pulling me into a hug again “They don’t deserve you”

I knew he was right. It was about time I got another job.

“I can’t get your birthday off work” I said quietly.

Taron wasn’t even surprised “We will find another way”

But it was his 30th. And I wouldn’t let them do this to me after everything else they had done.

I shook my head violently when we pulled away “No. I’ve seen enough. They treat me as if I was the worst employee ever. They’re writing down the mistakes I make even though they weren’t mine, they refuse my holiday –“

I paused “Forget about it”

“Babe” he wrapped a hand around my waist “I’m here for you”

“I just don’t know what else to do” I said quietly once we had reached the couch and sat down.

I leant my head against his shoulder and exhaled in relief. He wrapped an arm around me.

“Whatever you decide to do will be great” his voice alone soothed me.

I cringed “I don’t know. I just need to find out what the right thing is first”

“You don’t” he disagreed “You just need to get away from them”

I glanced over at him, his face dead serious. As if he was insulted they treated me like they did.

I had to smile lightly “I love you, you know that?”

Taron’s mouth curved into a smile “I do know that”

He wiped a bit of hair over my other shoulder so he could access my neck and dropped a light kiss there.

Then he pulled away.

“What are you doing?” I asked in confusion, yet I was still grinning.

He looked ever so innocently at me, even though he wasn’t “Distracting you”

I smiled. He could distract me any time of any day. And hell, I needed this after today.

His mouth moved towards my neck again, this time leaving a trail of kisses up my neck, until he reached my jawline.

I expected him to head for my lips but he didn’t.

I opened my eyes to find him staring at me, as if he was deep in thought.

“What is it?” I asked quietly.

“You know –“ he spoke slowly as if he was unsure “I could get you a job”

I smiled lightly and put my hand on his thigh reassuringly. I would never get over his thighs and what they felt like under my touch. Or what his body felt like naked against mine.

“Thank you. But you know I want to do this on my own”

“I know you do” he ran a finger over my cheek, my skin burning under his touch “That’s one of the reasons why I love you. But I still want to be there for you”

“You _are_ there for me” I whispered, pulling him closer to me “I don’t know what I would do without you”

“Right back at you” he winked. “So, what do you think?”

I frowned “Think of what?”

“What do you want to do?” he asked

I thought about his question. There were several ideas I had been playing with in my mind.

“Do you think I would be a good kindergarten teacher?” I asked eventually.

Taron smiled back at me “Of course”

I frowned. I almost had no experience whatsoever with children.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you’re an amazing, kind, caring, beautiful and humble woman” he said as if it was no big deal “You’ll ace it”

I smiled back at him, staring into his beautiful eyes “Thank you, Taron”

He chuckled “Don’t thank me. I’m just saying the truth”

“No, you’re not” I answered quickly “I don’t know how you do it. But you make me believe everything is possible. That I am free to do whatever I want”

One corner of his mouth twitched “Because you can”

We had talked about this so many times, I couldn’t keep count. I had to go to work every day because I hated my job and my colleagues. Every day seemed to last forever, because I was bored and mad.

But now was the time to change something. It was time to start something new, to take a leap and see where it would take me. What did I have to lose really?

“It’s about time” I said, my mind made up “Today was the last straw”

Taron ran his hand up and down my back ever so lightly “I’m proud of you, babe”

“I’m sorry it took me so long” I cringed.

Things could have been different years ago.

“Our experiences make us who we are today” he said “And I happen to love who you are”

I laughed “Is that so?”

“Oh definitely” he winked.

Then his mouth was on mine, finally. His lips felt like home to me and they always would. My hands went into his hair, running through the thick strands of hair. His other arm went around my waist too and he tightened his grip behind my back.

We fell down the couch together, me on top of him and his hands went under the skirt of my dress. I gasped into the kiss and we took it to the next level. Our tongues touched, teasing at first, before we gave up all the teasing.

We undressed each other. My favourite part was probably helping Taron get out of his skinny jeans. I had to laugh every time. I wondered how long it would take for him to give it up.

“You’re so sexy” he breathed out once we were both naked.

I smiled “Only for you”

He closed his eyes in a long blink “Thank fuck for that”

Then he cupped my face in his hand and kissed me again. I moulded against him, feeling like all my bones were made of jelly. I would never get over how he could make me feel. And his naked thighs against mine felt like an added bonus.

He was breathing as hard as I was and we almost fell off the couch when he rolled me to my back.

We both laughed about it, because it wouldn’t have been the first time. But we forgot all about that quickly.

I spread my legs for him and we both groaned. But he didn’t push inside of me, not yet. He almost never did.

I felt his fingers where I needed him, but I didn’t want that. Not his fingers.

“Taron, please” I arched my back, willing him to come closer.

“Impatient, are you?” he breathed out.

I nodded heavily, waiting for him to give in. I leant in, reaching up to kiss him. Our kiss was soft at first, but not for long.

And he gave in.

He pushed inside of me until he was so so deep. I gasped and held on to his shoulders as he built up a rhythm and I met his thrusts.

“So deep” I moaned.

He groaned “So wet”

I opened my eyes to stare into his and I saw all I needed to see. This man loved and supported me no matter what. I didn’t know what I had done in this life to deserve him.

We kept up the pace, both needing to feel the edge with each other more than anything else right now.

The air left my lungs when he added a thumb to my clit. I was right on the edge, only a few seconds away.

“Please” his voice was breaking, as if he couldn’t keep it together anymore.

I nodded, sweat starting to form on my forehead “I’m there with you”

My walls started to shake around him so deliciously. I inhaled deeply and stared into his green eyes, showing him everything that he did to me, and not just my body. I felt so at ease, so relaxed, so in love.

I felt him push in one more time, drawing out every bit of pleasure from me until he exhaled in relief and came inside of me. His brows furrowed into a tight line and his mouth dropped open and I stroked his cheek and he started to relax under my touch.


End file.
